If $5a+2b=0$ and $a$ is two less than $b$, what is $7b$?
First we begin by solving the system of equations \begin{align*}
5a+2b&=0, \\
b-2&=a.
\end{align*}Making the substitution for $a$ from the second equation to the first, we get $5(b-2)+2b=0$, which simplifies to $7b-10=0$. Solving for $b$, we find that $b=\frac{10}{7}$. Hence $7b=7\cdot \frac{10}{7}=\boxed{10}$.